Gibbs first love
by DoctorDeathDefyin
Summary: leroy Gibbs falls in love but comes to find somthing un imaginable out


These is Leroy Gethro Gibbs love and how it was taken from him hope you like it

I was fighting in desert storm when I saw her she was average height , she had raven black hair that went down to her shoulders where it curled into a half u, she always wore dark colors grays and blacks and was the , most beautiful woman I had ever saw. I started to walk up to her but immediately stopped I was so nervous my hands were shaking I couldn't talk to her like this I tried to collect myself and when it was no use I decided to just do it. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and I was stunned because she was even more beautiful in person I stuttered trying to find the words to say and ended up blurting out 'names Leroy what's an angel like you doing in a place like this". She smiled and I realized that she wasn't Muslim or even from here she was Pilipino and something else I didn't know but I wanted to find out. Her only response was "keeping you out of trouble and turned away". We were in an American bar so when a good song came on it was only fate so I said to her "we got off on the wrong foot how about a dance" she looked at me raised an eyebrow and said "sure why not can't hurt can it". We waltzed around the dance floor it felt as if we were the only two on the earth for those two minutes of pure bliss her eyes were the enchanting and calming. We danced to another two songs never speaking until the third song was finished and all that was said was "Leroy my names Helena". Helena a beautiful name as good as the person it was given to. We were just standing there staring into each other's eyes when I pulled her off the dance floor and out of the bar. She asked where we were going but I kept silent I could tell she liked the suspense. We finally arrived at a restraint that was open 24 hours and it was the most romantic that I knew of so we sat down and talked for hours over a candle lit dinner we both ordered the same thing. When the food came it was about 1 am and we had been there since 12 but that didn't mean anything we would be there till six thirty what felt like an hour of pure bliss was six hours we had so much in common. Apparently Helena was a writer who had a slight passion for cooking and although I was not her usual type she had made an exception when she fell in love with my sliver gray eyes. She was also into a lot of different bands that I would not pin her to be into. She was a mixed martial arts god and she played the rhythm guitar. When we got up and left I opened the door for her and heard it first it was the sound of mortars being shot off in the distance and I gave her a pained look and said it's time for me to go I. she said she understood and I took off my sniper was in my bunker but I had a m1911 if I ran into any trouble. When I got to the bas I was out of breath but ready I walked up to my conl. And asked him where he needed me and he told me I was to have my supplies and in a chopper in three minutes. It took me two to get my l96a1 sniper rifle and I was in the chopper putting on my guliy suit and the memory of Helena fresh in my head. I was stationed on a cliff to make sure we didn't get flanked after the skirmish was over. When I got back to camp there was a note on my bunk it was a phone number and at the bottom it said you forgot this 14153062690 I knew who it was and I would call her after I had a shower and got dressed. I went into the showers and in a half hour I was showered shaven and dressed I picked up my phone and dialed the number. She picked up the phone on the second ring and said "hello?" I was so happy to fear her voice and said hey it's Leroy. I could hear her smile when I said that she said would you like to do anything…

Three months later

We were back in the states I thought it was kind of weird that we hadn't even kissed yet but I was ok with it I was full of ignorant bliss her hugs were all I needed I felt safe in her arms and calm. But finally one day I realized what had happened she had thought me to be more as a brother than anything else and when she introduced me to him I saw who I thought to be nothing more than a nuisance. But to her he was narcissist and she was echo and it sickened me the fact he didn't even care and she was falling for him. He took one look at me scoffed and said he need to talk to Helena. She came back and looked so sad and I realized what he told her she looked at me gave me a hug and I squeezed her tight told her I knew and when she pulled away the ass slapped her. I was engulfed in rage and tackled him I punched three times he was almost unconisuse but I pulled my combat knife out and said if you ever do that again and I find out I will kill u without any thought and you are lucky I haven't done it yet and I left never to see her again.


End file.
